If Dreams Could be Real
by Ari-bug
Summary: Mori x Haruhi. sorry to people who favor other pairings this is my favorite pair and you can request other pairings that I will get to whenever I have the time. -Aribug
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so its probably terrible but please try to sit through it.

I DO NOT own Ouran or any of the characters, I am merely a fan. -Aribug

If Dreams Could Be Real

Chapter 1

"HARUHI!" An all to familiar voice pierced her ears, even on her day off Tamaki could somehow predict where she would be (probably Kyouya's doing).

"Come on harsh! You're taking forever…" the twins stated their boredom with disinterested voices in harmony.

"I'm not going anywhere guys, this is my first day off in a while and i have lots of stuff to do today". This time Haruhi meant it, she wasn't going to let them drag her around to jungle pools or whisk her away for a weekend at the beach. She had chores to do and homework to catch up on.

"Haru-chan, don't be so harsh on them." Hunny said, full of his usual energy. "Usa-chan will be there".

Haruhi didn't want to set Tamaki off into on of his dramatic fits or make anyone angry but for once she was going to keep her day how she had planned it. She was thinking of the right words to say as not to upset them to much but to still give them the idea that she was serious. It always to so much effort to word one sentence correctly, one wrong word and one of them would be upset, but no more, she couldn't take any more. She had already payed off her debt and was just in the club to keep them satisfied, but this was it; she was going to quit, no matter what they said she wouldn't let them change her mind.

"Give her today off". Mori said in a calm, cool tone. That was it, the only voice that could keep her in the club; each time she thought of leaving, he would say something, short and direct. It was as if he were reading her mind and knew exactly when to comment to keep her around. If only he weren't there, then she would be able to leave but he was there and she wouldn't be able to see him if she weren't in the club. He was the one thing that could keep her from leaving.

"If Haruhi's not coming we're going home" stated the twins.

"Ney, Tama? Is it okay if Takashi and I leave too, if others aren't going we have cake to take care of (eat) at home". Hunny asked, sending Tamaki even farther back in his de-evolution.

"Mommy dear?" Said Tamaki in a shaky voice.

"Yes…" Kyoya paused a second before adding "Daddy" a smirk on his face.

"Does my daughter hate me?" Tamaki, now close to tears was repeating those words over and over to himself.

It was to late, she had set him off and Kyoya was going to ask her to apologize to him , he always did.

"Haruhi, if it isn't to much trouble would you please apologize to Tamaki, at once" Kyoya whispered to her as he leaned just close enough to her for no one else to hear him.

"I am sorry Tamaki" she stated in a robotic tone and received a smirk from kyoya.

"My daughter loves me again!" Tamaki was back to 'normal' in a second flat, that must be a new record she thought

"I'll see you guys on monday" said Haruhi as she walked off towards her apartment.

Once Haruhi had left everyone else dispersed in pairs, first the twin, then Kyoya and Tamaki and last Hunny and Mori. After about 15 minutes of walking Mori turned around and started walking back int the direction they had come from; Hunny smiled and kept walking. He knew that today was the day his cousin had finally built up the curate to tell Haruhi how he felt.

Once back to the park that they had found Haruhi at earlier, and judged by the paper of coupons she had held in her hand earlier she would be at the nearest supermarket; the only problem was finding the super market. After searching the area for a while he found a supermarket, and through the window he could see Haruhi checking out. He waited by the door while she paid and gave ripped out the coupons that she could use on that shopping trip, he smiled to himself as he watched her knowing that if everything went right he could be standing next to her next time she went shopping.

As Haruhi left the super market, she was still thinking about the same thing she had since she saw her 'friends'. The tone of voice Mori used when he had stood up for her, it was different than how he usually said it, more firm and thoughtful; in her mind she was replaying that moment over and over wishing that he had said more than that. As she walked she ran into something tall losing her balance from the shock she was even more surprised when it caught her. She looked up to see Mori. She panicked and jumped out of his arms, which caused her to lose her balance again and for Mori to pick her up in his arms and start walking from the supermarket. In her confusion she forgot that she had more errands to run and just sat there until they reached a tucked away corner in the park where he put her down.

"I love you" Mori said before kissing her on the lips, she could feel the passion overflowing in his kiss.

"I…. I.." Haruhi was at a lose for words and Mori could tell.

"You Don't have to respond right away, just take your time to think about it".

She watched him walk away through the trees, this is what she had always dreamed of, so why couldn't she find the words to answer him?

He felt like an idiot as he walked away, he knew she had never loved him. He decided that he should just avoid her for the time being until she forgot about what happened so that he wouldn't have to face the pain of rejection.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll have more chapters coming soon (a.k.a whenever I have more free time) and hopefully they'll be longer.

Constructive criticism is openly welcomed and used to improve any problems you see so please feel free to tell me what you think. -Aribug


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that updates might not be as frequent after this weekend, spring break is ending so that means i'm back to my insanely busy life… Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Y'all were so sweet! Remember that reviews and constructive criticism are alway welcomed and used to improve upcoming chapters. Also just wanted you guys to know about a typo in chapter 1, its in the beginning when the twins are talking to Haruhi, it says "Come on harsh! You're taking forever…" It was supposed to say Haruhi, not harsh, my computer has weird auto-corrects when i forget to capitalize names… also i realize i was spelling Kyouya's name wrong (bows apologetically). Anyways thanks for reading my (probably annoying) rambling. And now, without further ado, chapter two. -Aribug

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters, no matter how amazing it would be to say that i did.

It had been a long night for Haruhi, after she got home she went straight to bed. She was still in bed at the moment when her father decided he needed to wake her up, it was odd to him that she'd still be in bed at 11 am. Once he had finally waken her up enough to hear what he had to say, she was in a rotten mood, worse than the day she found out she would have to go through high school as a host.

"Haruhi, oh Haruhi!" her dad squealed causing a chill to run down her spine as he reminded her of her "dad" at school. "I have amazing news! Oh, you're going to love this! Daddy has found a cute boy for his darling little daughter, he's a brunette (not blond), he's thoughtful (not stuck-up), smart (not clueless) and he has nothing to do with that host club of yours (not Tamaki), He'll be so refreshing for you, oh daddy's so happy for you!"

Haruhi stared at him blankly, the guy she was in love with had just confessed his love to her and she had to go on a date with some man her dad had set her up with.

"Dad, i don't think this is what i need, and-"

"AND.. you're going on a date with him today, i've already picked out your outfit, you're going to be so cute!" Her dad was prancing around the room with her dress i his hands spinning in circles.

Haruhi knew this was final, and would most likely be the most 'normal' part of her day. After getting dressed and having her hair done (by her dad) she sat down to wait for her 'perfect' date.

"Takashi?" Hunny said, trying his hardest to whisper as he opened the door.

"Ah"

"How did it go yesterday?" after asking he couldn't help but sigh, he had asked the question that was causing the tension looming in the air.

"She didn't answer me" he paused before adding "She doesn't need to though, i understand that she doesn't feel the same way".

This comment made Hunny angry, he and Haruhi had had many conversations about how she might be able to build up the courage to confess, and now he didn't even notice that she was just nervous, not upset? _Stupid Takashi! _He thought.

"Baka!" he yelled as he threw Takashi across his room into a night stand that would, no doubt, have to be replaced.

"…" Takashi couldn't say anything, he was in shock. The way his cousin had thrown him just then wasn't like his normal anger. He hadn't held back in the least, and if it had been anyone other than Takashi who had been thrown like that, they would be in the hospital or even dead.

Tears were welling up at the side of Hunny's eyes and a glare filled with pure anger was directed at Takashi.

"Mitskuni" Takashi was able to force the small boys name out of his mouth before Chika and Satoshi appeared in the doorway staring at the destruction that had just taken place.

"Taka, Oh gosh! Are you okay? What happened, did you guys fight? You're okay, right?" Satoshi's eyes were wide with panic as he helped his brother up off the ground and ushered him to a chair he found in the hallway.

Meanwhile, still in the ruined room Chika was just as horrified as Satoshi, except the bit of hope that had seeped into his emotional mess with the idea that his brother might be converting back to the way of the Haninozuka's.

"CHIKA, i have a question" Hunny stated in a serious tone, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair.

"Yes?" Chika's eyes were beady with hope, this was the day he had finally waited for, dreamt of and now it was about to be reality.

"Do we have any cake left over from last night" Hunny said back to his normal self as he went to pick up Usa-chan from the mess.

The hope that had been in Chika's eyes now left, replaced by a look filled with an un-readable mix of emotions. "I came to tell you that Ootori-sempai called and is waiting on line 3 for you" Chika left the room after stating what he had originally come there for.

Hunny went to the other room and picked up the phone, it relaxed him to hear Kyouya's voice "the plan started, you better get started on your end, I'm connecting Ranka-san in our call, okay?"

"Okay, sounds perfect" the word perfect stuck in Hunny's head going around over over after having said it, _perfect? would it be perfect? What if it fails? I __has__ to be perfect, otherwise Takashi will always live in my shadow. _"I'll get started right after we talk to Ranka-san".

Hey y'all, hope you enjoyed it, reviews and constructive criticism are cherished! If anything confused you feel free to ask. Hopefully it will be longer next time! -Aribu


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A FEW WEEKS BECAUSE OF A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON RIGHT NOW. I HAVE MY HIGH SCHOOL PLAY, ROBOTICS COMPETITION, ANIME CONVENTION, CHOIR CONCERTS ETC… WELL YOU GET THE IDEA BUT IM REALLY SORRY AND JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW SO THAT YOU DONT THINK THAT IM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO STARTS A STORY AND DOESNT FINISH IT. SORRY! (also sorry for the long run on sentence and bad grammar) -aribug**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for the **extremely **short chapter and that it has taken so long to get this to you. I have been experiencing writers block on this story.

Enjoy chapter 3. -Aribug

"Hello? Can I call you back once my daughter leaves?" Ranka asked in a somewhat serious voice. "Okay then, bye"

"who was that?" Haruhi asked.

It was the tranny bar, they wanted me to come in to work for a while today." He hated lying to Haruhi but Kyouya said it was for her benefit.

A knock on the door woke Haruhi from her day dreaming, she looked up to see an un-expectedly familiar face; Arai was standing near the door dressed in kacky's and a button up top. Haruhi looked at him in disbelief, why was he here? Her old classmate from middle school taking her on a date? This day was becoming worse and worse, she had already turned him down once (by accident) and did not want to spend an entire day with him now. what if Hikaru or someone saw her, he would freak out!

"Arai?" She said, not even able to express what she was feeling.

"So Haruhi, didn't your Daddy do a good job of picking? I know that you two will definitely be in love!"

"Yea dad, sure… um… perfect."

"Are you ready to go Haruhi? Your dad helped me plan the whole date." Arai shyly added himself into the conversation; he was nervous, she could tell.

"Yea… we should let my dad get to work." she gave him a hidden glare that made him stager back in the fright.

after the door closed Ranka opened, his phone to the call that was on hold. He picked it up to hear that a third, more childlike voice had entered the conversation.

"Ne Ranka-san is it time yet? I'm not sure how much longer Satoshi can keep Takashi's spirits up".

"Okay, lets get going with they plan. Haruhi already left."

"Haruhi! Haruhi! what are you doing here? you're even wearing a dress (you need more makeup though…) but you're with a guy!" Mei was standing in the entrance of the of the aquarium accompanied by Hikaru and Kaoru.

Writers block is killing me (this story only) and if anyone has any feedback, constructive criticism or **ideas for the next chapter**, please let me know. -Aribu


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry it took me this long to update. I'm not dead, I promise! My computer has been broken for a while and I finally got it back from the shop! So here's the final chapter. Love you, Aribug.

"Omigosh Haruhi look!" Squealed Mei, her eyes set on a necklace with a tree pendant on it.

"That would look great on you!" Agreed Kaoru.

"A tree pendant?" said Haruhi. It automatically made her think of Mori, his nickname meant forest, where a tree would be. She quickly averted your eyes from the pendant, a slight blush on your cheeks.

Arai looked at Haruhi wondering why a necklace would make her blush and decides he should help make her more comfortable.

Hey Haruhi!" said Arai. "Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel with-"

"Sorry Arai" Interrupted Mei, "I think the log ride would be more fun, and we can ALL go together. Girls in front Boys in back".

"Uh… Yea! Come on!" added Hikaru, "trying to sound as happy as possible. He had almost ruined the plan because of his confusion with Mei's sudden outburst. One slip up could ruin everything.

"Takashi! Hurry up! Yelled Hunny, waiting with a Limo in front of the Morinozuka house.

"I wanted to apologize for getting mad earlier so I'm taking you out." Hunny added with a triumphant expression on his face.

"But-" is all Mori had time to say before Yasuchika and Satoshi pushed him into the car.

"Hurry up stupid, we need to get in too!" Whined Yasuchika only to get a death glare and punch in the arm from Satoshi in return.

"Okay, take your time with your annoying conversation while we all…" Yasuchika trailed off into a mumble as Hunny pushed him and Satoshi into the fancy black car.

As the Limo made its way to the front of the amusement park a low rumble could be heard in the distance.

The thunder was also heard by another group of teenagers at the other end of the park, including Haruhi.

"Was that– Yeep!" screeched Haruhi as lightening light up the sky.

'The storm came sooner than expected!' The same thought passed through the minds of multiple people at the same time; Kyouya, Kaoru, Hunny, Hikaru, Mei and Ranka.

Mori's expression changed for a split second from stoic to worried before he put a reign on his emotions.

"Haruhi." He mumbled under his breath trying not to let anyone hear him; which didn't work.

"She' here you know, with Arai, Kaoru and Mei." Said Hunny with a mischievous tone to his voice.

"Something tells me she would rather be with you though." Added Yasuchika.

"Where!" Demanded Mori, he needed to find her.

Before Hunny could answer his phone rang, he answered to a panicked Kaoru, 'Haruhi… Lightening… Ran… Entrance.' That's all Hunny could make out and luckily he had his phone on speaker because Mori had ran off towards the entrance to await Haruhi.

Haruhi ran as fast as she could, towards where she might find shelter or anything safer than rides and people wanting to escape getting wet from the rain that was about to come down. She barely noticed when she ran into something… no someone and instead of moving, it… no he picked her up and carried her to a car.

"Everything will be fine". Is all he said.

She fell asleep in his arms on the way to wherever he was taking her. While she was still awake she felt as though his smell was familiar.

Haruhi woke up in a giant bedroom; she sat up and looked around. She was on a bed under the blankets still in her clothing. There was someone else in the room, he turned around and looked at you, it was Mori.

"Mori?" You squeak, a little confused as to how you got here.

"It was storming at the amusement park," He said, noticing her confusion. "I brought you back to my house, your dad knows. Also, you can call me Takashi".

At that moment, everything came back to Haruhi, his confession, her not responding, Arai, and the storm.

"Its fine" He said. "I didn't expect you to reciprocate my feeling, I just wanted to tell so you so that you knew-"

"But I do!" She exclaimed almost in tears from the pain she heard him trying to suppress.

A giant rumble vibrated through the room and Haruhi instinctively curled up into a ball under the covers. She had forgotten the storm that was almost gone. Mori walked over and picked her up into his lap, holding her close to him. After the storm died down and the thunder was scarce, she made a decision, moving her hand to his cheek and kissing him. When Hunny opened the door to check on them, he closed it without saying a word to them. The two were locked in a passionate kiss.

End.

Ok, I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it wasn't that long, I ran out of ideas for this story… My next fanfiction will probably be a Grell/Sebastian from Black butler. I hope you guys read it! It you have any stories/ pairing you want me to write message me and I'll try to get it done soon! I can write most stories for most Animes: Ouran, Black Butler, Vampire knight, Hetalia, Shugo Chara, Etc. and for Homestuck. I' d love to hear from you guys! Aribug.


End file.
